We'll Always Find A Way
by OmNomNomingNid
Summary: In the dead of night Steven gets pulled through the temple's warp pad and straight into a whole new world. Not that Steven's worried- he made a new friend that breathes fire, and according to a fuzzy man going home will be easy. All Steven has to do is slay a primordial dragon that eats Gems. Steven's got this in the bag!


**We'll Always Find A Way**

**Chapter One: Like Almost Positive**

**I don't own either My Little Pony, nor Steven Universe. This is purely a work of fan-fiction; FAN-Fiction. If you don't know who is responsible for either of these show I recommend using Google- it works wonders.**

He was already afraid, though he hated to admit that to himself; he was just glad he didn't have to let anyone else know it. He was a dragon- things were supposed to be scared of him, not the other way around. Sure he was young but that really didn't matter. His claws were sharp, his scales were tough, his breath hot, and his teeth could bite through the toughest diamond on a bad day. The only thing he was lacking was size. The purple drake really had nothing to fear, except his current whereabouts drained him of all his courage.

Spike, the assistant of one Princess Twilight Sparkle, was alone in the old castle of the Royal Pony Sisters. Though repairs had done wonders for the old structure it was still a mess, and creepy without a friend to distract you from how quiet it was. In fact, making his way through the empty place the only sound Spike had was the patter of his feet on the cool stone.

"It's alright Spike; sure this place seems scary but you've got nothing to worry about. Well maybe Timberwolves," he muttered to himself with a gulp, glancing over his shoulder quickly. "Hydras are possibility too I suppose. And I can't forget about cockatrices while I am at it." Something howled in the distance as Spike stiffened, his eyes betraying the panic coursing through him. He glanced all about as he scanned the hall he was in for any other signs of life. After nothing reeped up on the poor dragon he breathed sigh of relief.

"Maybe this was a bad idea; I can always comeback tomorrow morning for the comic." The little dragon turned to leave when a sound from above caught his attention. He glanced up just in time for something round and pink and screaming to slam into him, knocking him out cold.

**0o0**

In the dark he knew he was invisible. Undetectable. Practically non-existent. With cool grace he maneuvered through the ancient temple, closing in on his destination. Each door he slipped through and corner he rounded was another obstacle obliterated. The rush excited him, and he could't help but smirk as he reached his target without alerting anyone. He laughed into his hand to stay quiet.

Absolutely giddy, the one sneaking reached out for his reward. Grasping a chilly handle, he pulled. Light cascaded over him as the container opened. Inside lay the object of his immediate desire. He smiled in silent victory.

"Getting a midnight snack Steven?"

The light vanished as he slammed the fridge shut, turning to the voice that startled him. "Of course not Amethyst! I was just, uh, um...making sure there wasn't a jade worm waiting in there to ambush you guys tomorrow. Yeah, that's what I was doing!" Steven, wore a forced grin to hide his nervousness, which didn't match the rest of his attire: grey sweatpants and his favorite red shirt with the star on the front. Having come from bed he didn't have any shoes on, leaving him barefoot. His brown hair was a mess, a sure sign he had been trying to sleep but couldn't, the normal puffball shape a frazzled mess. His eyes were large like dinner plates as they eyed the older girl that had suck up on him.

Despite being much older than Steven, Amethyst wasn't mush taller, only beating him by a foot and a half, give or take. Her skin was a faint purple, a drastic change from Steven's own pink tone. Her hair was a silver white, worn down to the middle of her back, and while frazzled itself it seemed intentional. Both of them had round builds, although Steven's was one of a chubby youth; Amethyst meanwhile possessed a voluptuous figure in contrast. She appeared in a similar getup to the younger boy, barefoot and clad in her purple outfit of choice. She was flashing a knowing smirk to Steven, fully aware of what he was up to.

"A jade worm? Well Steven, did you find any?"

He quickly shook his head and tried to ease away from the fridge. "Nop-nope! No worm in here so I guess I'll be heading to bed now," he said with a nervous stammer, trying to leave there. Amethyst just stepped up to the door as he moved away.

"Well alright. Goodnight Steven- I'm just going to finish off the pizza from dinner."

"NO!" cried Steven dramatically before covering his mouth quickly. Amethyst may have been up but Garnet and Pearl were probably still asleep.

"Hehe, I knew it! You just wanted it all to yourself." Steven watched in anxiety as his sister-figure slowly pulled out a square box from the fridge. Smiling she set it on the counter behind her, opening it slowly with a smirk towards the boy. "No jade worm in here Steven," she said slowly, "Only one-third of a nacho blasted pizza from Peerless Pizzeria."

"You have to share with me Amethyst!" he said between a yell and whisper. Steven dropped to his knees in front of the smirking girl. His hands were clasped together to accent his begging and pleading.

She laughed at him again, grabbing a plate from a cabinet in the kitchen. "Relax Steven, we'll split the last of the pizza between the two of us. You'll get yours." She began to place slices on the plate to warm them up. "One, two, three for me. And one, two, three for yo-" she stopped suddenly, causing Steven to glance in the box with her. There were in total seven slices remaining. Quickly he looked at Amethyst again, staring her down as a tense air filled the room. There was just one slice too many for an even split. "You're not getting it Steven; this last piece will be mine."

Steven just smirked at her. "Flip you for it."

"Deal!" the crystal gem called out, running towards the door to the Crystal Temple. "But we're using my lucky coin; be right back with it! And no eating any of the pizza until I get back!"

Steven nodded at her as she left with a smile. He was sure he'd win- that coin was luckier for him than her. He turned to pick which pizza slices he planned to keep when his ear twitched. He stopped and listened, hearing a humming in his ear now. Steven was stumped, trying to figure out what it could be. It started as a distant din but it was getting louder. To him it almost sounded like-

He turned quickly, glancing into the living room next to the kitchen. It was fairly standard setup when compared to other homes, nice and cozy with the furniture arranged in a 'U' shape. Only in most homes the furniture would face a TV. In the Lair of the Crystal Gems they circled the warp pad. The flat platform sat in the middle of the room and acted as a teleport pad for the crystal gems. When normally not in use it was clear, like a diamond. However it currently glowed with a sick green color and a emerald pillar of light was shining out of it. Unconsciously Steven took a step away from the display, unsure of what was happening.

"Hey, Amethyst?" he called out as he saw her step back into the living room. "Are we expecting company?" No sooner that he uttered those words did the pillar of light shudder. Defying several laws of physics (at least as humans understood them) the pillar bent and twisted, turning into a tendril that attacked with lightning grace. It whipped itself at Steven, wrapping around the kid tight.

"Steven! What the heck did you do this time?!" shouted Amethyst with concern, going against her normal, laid back demeanor.

"Nothing! I swear!"

"Are you sure?"

"Like seventy-eighty percent sure!" The tendril of light holding Steven shuddered once before reeling itself back, dragging the kid towards the warp pad. "Amethyst!"

"Steven! Hold on buddy!" The gem reached towards her chest, reveling a amethyst embedded just below her neck. She touched it and in one fluid motion pulled a purple whip from it which she cracked towards the light attacking Steven. The whip, unfortunately, passed right through the tendril as it pulled her friend down and through the pad. Shortly after that it all stopped- the humming, the light, the screams -leaving Amethyst alone in the room to realize Steven had been taken.

She just stood there, stunned and unable to move as she attempted to process everything.

"Amethyst, if Steven and you are causing all that noise you'd better stop or I will wake up Garnet!"

**0o0**

What exactly happened to Steven next would be a chore to explain, at least to him. For either a moment or an eternity after he had been pulled through the Arch he saw everything fly past him. Colors, shapes, time- absolutely everything. If he had to describe it in details he would have likened it to a really big water slide with strobe lights in the tunnels; one that felt like it took forever to go through but once the ride was over you felt like it didn't last nearly long enough.

Regardless, it was a strange experience for him. One that he would grow accustomed to, just not yet. The events following were a little easier for him to comprehend thankfully.

When the proverbial water slide finally came to an end Steven was flying. He could feel the wind rushing through his hair, smell the clean air, and see a huge green forest below him. It was a surprising sight to him, as Beach City didn't have any trees near it, not in such a huge grouping anyway. In the distance he could see mountains, including one all by its lonesome. At the pint where the trees stopped a town started and another forest grew beyond that. It was actually a nice view but it only confused Steven. Last he checked he couldn't fly .

The boy looked up and immediately wished he hadn't. He technically wasn't flying- the monster was. Steven was in the talon of a giant bird-skeleton, burning with green fire. It easily dwarfed him, it almost as big as an elephant, with wing-bones twice as long. It's beak was broken at the tip, giving it a serrated edge, and were eyes should have been her empty sockets darker that the deepest void. Or in short, the undead hawk was terrifying. He knew he needed to get away, and considering the fall involved with doing so he knew only one to get out of this alive.

Focusing as hard as he could, Steven tried to remember ever detail about magic Pearl had ever taught him; he then tried to not think about anything Amethyst had ever taught him about magic. He tried and tried but the more effort he put into the more panicked he became. He started struggling as he became desperate, feeling the bird squeezing tighter. "Just let go of me!" The bird, almost in response, screeched at him with an ear piecing cry. "Aggh!" shouted Steven in a panic as a rose-tinted bubble sprang up around him. It originated from his belly button and pushed at the bird's talon, pulverizing it into dust as Steven began to fall. Hundreds of feet above the ground he was screaming.

"Please hold! Please hold! Please hold!" he begged his shield as he fell faster and faster. The bird above him continued flying, seemingly ignorant to its lost cargo. As Steven noticed that he could help but relax a little; he had at least one last problem to worry about. It was just after that he hit the ground, or at least what he thought was the ground. Unconscious from the fall, despite his shield taking the brunt of the force, he would later wake up to learn he had fallen through a ceiling in repair. And smack-dab on top of a certain purple dragon.


End file.
